goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook Gets Grounded for 2 weeks
Warren Made an opening to Disney Descendants VHS and see Sleeping Beauty 3D and he got Grounded Transcript Warren Cook:Hello Im warren cook im about to make a VHS opening to Disney Descendants Real Not Fake 30 MINUTES LATER Warren Cook:Yay I upload the VHS opening to Disney Descendants im going to see Sleeping Beauty 3D at the cinema since my dad is at work BVBFallenAngel:Oh My God Theres a video called VHS Opening to Disney Descendants Real Not Fake and ITS FREAKING FAKE im calling His Dad Hello BVBfallenangel here your son uploaded the opening to Disney Descendants Real not fake and its Fake Alan:Oh Ill be home When Alan Got Home BVBFallenagel:I hope warren is not seeing Sleeping Beauty 3D# Alan:I Know Warren:Hi Alan:WARREN HOW DARE YOU SEE SLEEPING BEAUTY 3D AND MADE VHS OPENING TO DISNEY DESCENDANTS,THATS IT YOURE BANNED FROM DISNEY Warren:Nonononononononono When Everyone got here Alan:They are waiting to see you SlippyV:Hi Im SlippyV cant believe you seen Sleeping Beauty 3D and you supposed not watch any Disney Movies LouieLouie95:Im LouieLouie95 Disney Descendants is not on VHS and seen Sleeping Beauty 3D that's not good enough Twilight Sparkle:Hello Im Twilight Sparkle we cant believe you went to see Sleeping Beauty 3D that's not appreciable this time Pinkie Pie:Pinkie Pie here,im planning a Disney on Ice surprise for the sixth form with BVBfallenagel and you are not coming Rainbow Dash:My Name is Rainbow Dash Start liking our show Fluttershy:Im Fluttershy you are not going to be watching the good dinosaur why That film is Disney Rartiy:Im Rartiy You are not going to euro Disney anymore AppleJack:Im Applejack Im sick of Fake VHS openings from Disney Dean:Im Dean Sam:Im Sam Castiel:and Im Castiel start watching Supernatural not Any Disney related Topspin:Im Topspin You shount thought about it before you see sleeping beauty 3D Sunset Shimmer:Im Sunset Shimmer Warren I had enough of bad attitude Demon Shimmer:Im Demon Shimmer I will burn Disney stuff Sten:Hi im Sten Kristoff:My Name is Kristof Elsa:Hello Im Elsa Anna:Hi Im Anna Hans:My Name is Hans Olaf:Hi im Olaf we are the cast of Disneys Frozen,You No longer a fan,why making fake VHS opening is illegal Elsa:Im agree with Olaf Tommy:Hi Im Tommy DeVito Bob:Hi Bob Here Nick:Im Nick Massi Frankie Valli:Im Frankie Valli and we are from Jersey Boys,You cant see the lion king,why its Disney Musical and now you cant see it with your friends instead you are coming to our show what ever you like it or not The Wiggles:Hi we are the wiggles Start liking our show whatever you like it or not James Bond:Im James Bond start liking my Movies not Disney Columbia:Hi Im Columbia Me and my family are very mad at you and you been a very naughty boy by seeing Sleeping Beauty 3D that's enough young man Belle:Hi Im Belle me and the princess blocked you from liking Disney princess facebook page and twitter too Alan:It will teach you a lesson Warren:No no no no no no I don't wanna listen to you I wish all of you dead Alan:Warren How dare you wish all of us dead that is so disrespectful Elsa:You be forced to watch Baby shows not made by Disney such as Cled,Peppa Pig,In the night garden,Thomas and friends,Barney and friends,Tweenies,Fireman sam,Baby Looney toons and other baby shows not made by Disney Topspin:You will watch cartoons not made by Disney such as My Little Pony:Friendship is magic,Ed Edd n Eddy,Powerpuff girls,Spongebob,Fairy Odd Parents,The Simpsons,Family Guy,Mr Bean and other cartoons not made by Disney Demon Shimmer:You will prime time shows not made by Disney such as Happy Days,Mami Vice,Step By Step,Charmed,CSI,19 Kids and counting,Jon and kate plus 8,Master Chef,Eastenders,Supernatural and other prime time shows not made by Disney Dean:You will watch movies not made by Disney such as The Love Story,The Rocky Horror Picture Show,Love and Mercy,My Little Pony Movies,Jersey Boys,Straight outta Compton,Shrek,Twilight Saga,Barneys Great adventure and other movies not made by Disney Castiel:You will listen to Music not made by Disney such as One Direction,Inna,Katy Perry,Rita Ora,Vika Jigulina,Nicole Scherzinger,Natallia Kills,Ellie Goulding,Jessie J,Justin Bieber,The Russian tololo man,Rebecca Black,Rick Astley,Tunak Tunak Tun and other music not made by Disney Sam:You will play Video Games not made by Disney such as Mario Bros,Angry Birds,GTA games,My sims,The Sims,Just Dance and other video games not made by Disney Frankie Valli:Even on your school trip to London your teacher has asked you not to see the lion king instead you are coming to our show what ever you like it or not Twilight Sparkle:You were asked to miss the Disco instead of going to the disco you will write an 200 word essay and after you wrote your essay I will send it to the princess,she wont be very happy with you Elsa:You will be homeless and sleep in the cold due to my Ice and snow powers Anna:Your Dad is blocking Sky Movies Disney, Disney XD, Disney Channel, and Disney Junior Sam:You be coming to our Ice Cream Party without you but instead of Going to Ice Cream Party, you will be staying at home and watch SpongeBob Movie Sponge Out of Water,What ever you like it or not Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Grounded Videos